Love Between a Vampire and a Human
by nikka sveinnzett
Summary: ON HIATUS. Chapter 6: Sesuatu terjadi pada Sasuke di sekolah dan Gaara beserta Naruto berusaha menolongnya. GaaNaru Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love Between a Vampire and a Human  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>GaaraXNaruto, slight KakashiXIruka, slight ShikamaruXTemari dan slight lainnya.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Supernatural  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto dan semua karakter di dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ide cerita milik saya.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi, yang artinya cowokXcowok. Tidak suka? Segera tinggalkan halaman ini.  
><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>First Day at School

**-oOo-**

Gaara menatap kertas yang ada di tangannya itu. Ia membacanya dengan hati-hati. Hari itu ia akan memulai kehidupannya selayaknya seorang manusia. Ia akan bersekolah di sebuah sekolah menengah keatas di kota yang ia tempati itu, Kota Konoha.

Ia menghela napas, kemudian menatap langit yang berwana kebiruan yang dihiasi oleh awan-awan tipis berwanr putih itu.

"Gaara!" sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Gaara menoleh, didapatinya seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang dikucir empat itu. Ia sedang tersenyum lebar menatap Gaara.

"Ada apa Temari?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Kau SMA lagi! Ahahaha…, seperti orang bodoh saja yang tidak pernah naik kelas ataupun lulus SMA!" tawa Temari, kakak perempuannya sekaligus kakaknya yang tertua.

Gaara hanya mendelik dan menatap kakak perempuannya itu dengan marah.

"Tenanglah Gaara, aku 'kan hanya bercanda…" ujar Temari sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara pelan.

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan. Lalu ia meraih tas punggungnya dan menyelempangkannya di bahu kanannya.

"Temari, kenapa kau memilih untuk bekerja di bakery itu?" sebuah suara lain tiba-tiba mengagetkan Temari.

"Itu karena…, uhm…, karena…"

"Karena ada seorang lelaki bernama Shikamaru yang bekerja di toko itu," jawab Gaara cepat kemudian melangkah keluar dari tempat itu.

Kankuro, lelaki yang bertanya pada Temari itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Begitukah? Ehm…, yah, aku hanya berharap supaya kau tidak menghancurkan reputasi bakery itu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian 106 tahun lalu ketika kau mencoba membuat kue untuk ulang tahun teman manusiamu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak akan melupakan bagaimana rasa kue itu…" komentar Kankuro.

Temari hanya mencibir. "Masa selama rentang waktu selama itu aku tidak berubah? Hei, tenang saja…, aku sudah berlatih supaya semua pembelinya tidak berakhir di kamar mandi ditemani obat diare. Seperti kau dulu."

Kankuro hanya memutar bola matanya, mengingat masa lalunya, ketika merasakan kue buatan kakaknya itu.

"Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu," pamit Kankuro.

**-oOo-**

Gaara memarkirkan motornya. Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke area sekolahnya untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang mulai bersinar terik. Kau tahulah kelemahan vampir.

Ya, Gaara adalah vampir. Meskipun begitu, tidak seperti yang ada pada banyak kisah yang mengatakan bahwa vampir akan mati apabila terpapar cahaya matahari, sebenarnya vanpir masih bisa bertahan, hanya saja menjadi lebih lemah daripada saat malam hari.

Gaara mulai mencari ruang kepala sekolah, tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Hei," kata orang itu. "Kau anak baru ya?"

Gaara menatap pemuda di depannya. Rambut pirang, mata biru langit, kulit berwarna sawo matang, sepertinya orang ini sering berjemur di bawah sinar matahari.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu," katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Gaara.

Gaara menatapnya sebentar. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Ah, kalau begitu berarti kau mencai ruang Nenek Tsunade." katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Siapa itu?"

"Kepala Sekolah," jawabnya lagi.

'Apa sekarang semua kepala sekolah wanita dipanggil nenek?' Gaara membatin.

"Kenapa nenek?" tanya Gaara akhirnya.

"Karena aku memang ingin memanggilnya seperti itu," jawab orang itu ringan sambil berjalan. "Hei, aku akan menunjukkan ruangannya," katanya lagi.

Gaara pun mengikutinya.

"Tapi kau jangan panggil dia nenek, ya, nanti dia marah. Aku sih sudah biasa dimarahi olenhya," tambahnya.

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan tidak lama, sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat tulisan 'Kepala Sekolah' di pintunya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan, ya," katanya lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan itu.

**-oOo-**

Gaara berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu tepat ketika bel masuk berbunyi, kemudian menaiki tangga.

'Kelas 10-2, ruangan Matematika. Sistem moving class…, sepertinya terdengar menyebalkan,' batinnya.

Kemudian ia menemukan ruangan yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Berhubung Kepala Sekolahnya sedang sibuk, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan Gaara ruangan yang nantinya akan menjadi ruang kelasnya.

Kemudian ia mengetuk pintunya…

**-oOo-**

"Hei, sepertinya tadi ada anak baru, aku belum pernah melihat orang itu di sini sebelumnya," seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi mulai berbicara pada temannya yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"Hm, yeah," katanya sambil menulis.

"Sakura! Dengarkan aku bicara!" teriaknya kesal.

"Apa sih Ino? Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk menyalin tugas fisika?" sahutnya kesal.

Kelas yang tadinya agak gaduh mulai tenang ketika seorang lelaki berambut merah masuk.

"Selamat pagi Sasori-sensei!" kata mereka serempak.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru," katanya dengan tenamg. "Saya harap kalian dapat menerimanya dengan baik."

Kelas mulai gaduh lagi. Mereka mulai menebak-nebak seperti apa orang itu.

Dan kemudian, suara pintu diketuk pun terdengar oleh mereka. Mereka menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu.

**-oOo-**

"Baiklah semuanya, ini Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Kalau ada hal lain yang ingin kalian tanyakan, nanti saja ya, karena sebentar lagi kalian harus moving," ujar Sasori-sensei.

Gaara sedikit terbelalak ketika ia menyadari bahwa wali kelasnya itu ternyata sama seperti dirinya, seorang vampir. Gaara yang bisa merasuki pikiran orang, entah sesuai kemauannya atau tidak, bisa segera mengetahuinya.

Bel pun berdering, semua murid segera keluar menuju kelas selanjutnya, kelas Fisika.

"Gara-gara kau bicara padaku, tugasku ini jadi tidak selesai," kata Sakura pada Ino.

"Kabuto-sensei kan tidak masuk kata Tenten. Dia baru saja SMS aku. Tenten 'kan wali kelasnya Kabuto-sensei," ujar Ino santai. Sakura pun langsung menghela napas lega.

**-oOo-**

"Hei, jadi kau Gaara," kata seseorang dari belakang. Gaara kemudian menoleh, mendapati orang yang tadi menolongnya sedang tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih," kata Gaara.

"Yeah, bukan masalah. Aku Naruto," katanya lagi. "Karena sistemnya moving kita harus mengingat-ingat kelas mana yang selanjutnya akan kita tempati. Menyebalkan sekali."

Mereka kemudian memasuki sebuah kelas kosong tanpa guru. Mereka pun bersorak senang.

"Tipikal remaja,' batin Gaara.

**-To the Next Chapter-**

Selamat hari Kartini! Selamat hari Paskah juga untuk yang merayakan.

Selamat ulang tahun buat Halca, hari ini dia ulang tahun lho. Dia adalah personelnya Halcali yang rambutnya panjang di vidklip Long Kiss Goodbye, mereka ngisi ost.7th ending Naruto Shippuden.

Tanggal 6 lalu, Juri, (ex) vocalist-nya Deluhi juga ulang tahun.

Sayangnya mereka udah disband sejak tanggal 1 April lalu. T.T

Maaf, saya remove fic yang berjudul sama, masalahnya itu fic jelek banget.

Makasih yang udah bersedia kasih saran, review ataupun hanya membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Love Between a Vampire and a Human  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>GaaraXNaruto dan lainnya  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Supernatural  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Semua karakter di dalamcerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi, kemungkinan OOC (out of character). Tidak suka jangan baca.  
><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>After School Incident

**-oOo-**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berdering. Para siswa berhamburan keluar, meskipun kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih untuk berada di sekolah lebih lama lagi.

Tetapi Gaara lebih memilih untuk pulang. Ia berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan mulai menyalakan motor sport merah kesayangannya.

Tetapi, ketika ia mulai mengendarai motornya, ia melihat dua orang yang sepertinya adalah seniornya sedang mengelilingi seseorang.

Sebenarnya, Gaara tidak mau berurusan dengan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak mau terlalu menarik perhatian. Toh, menurutnya ia tidak kenal dengan orang-orang itu.

Tetapi karena kelebihannya sebagai vampire, mau tidak mau tetap saja ia mampu mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang itu.

"Jadi orang ini yang kau maksud, Suigetsu?" tanya seorang pria yang bernama Jugo.

"Yeah, kau tahu, kudengar orangtuanya itu homo. Kalau begitu dia, sebagai anaknya pasti sama saja," orang yang bernama Suigetsu itu menyeringai sambil mengangkat dagu orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Uzumaki Naruto." Katanya lagi, lalu ia mencengkeram kerah pakaian Naruto.

Mendengar nama Naruto disebut, Gaara sedikit kaget. Kini ia mulai mempertimbangkan keputusannya lagi, antara menolongnya atau meninggalkannya saja. Tetapi berhubung tadi Naruto sudah menolongnya, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk menolongnya saja.

"Suigetsu, tidak bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata kalau ia itu homo?" kata Jugo berusaha menghentikan Suigetsu. Ia cukup kesal dengan kelakuan temannya itu yang senang sekali melakukan bullying pada juniornya.

"Orangtuanya, saja seperti itu," jawab Suigetsu sekenanya.

"Bodoh. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau kena masalah lagi. Lagipula, kau itu harus ingat, teori labeling**[1]** itu bisa berlaku padanya," kata Jugo sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, dan ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Cih, iya aku mengerti," ujar Suigetsu sambil melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah pakaian Naruto dan berbalik pergi.

"Gaara..?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Jugo dan Suigetsu hanya menatap orang di hadapannya. Mata biru kehijauan milik Gaara menatap dingin Jugo dan -tiba seringai mengembang di bibir Suigetsu.

"Jadi kau pacarnya?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis. "Kau lihat, Jugo? Ak…" tiba-tiba kalimat Suigetsu terputus ketika sebuah pukulan dari Gaara mengarah ke pipi kirinya.

Suigetsu jatuh tersungkur. Ia meringis kesakitan, dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan tangannya. Kemudian ia menyeringai lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan maju untuk membalas bukulan dari Gaara.

Tapi, dengan santainya, Gaara hanya perlu menendang perutnya untuk mengembalikan Suigetsu ke posisi semula, yaitu jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

Beberapa orang yang saat itu memang berada di tempat tersebut mulai mengelilingi mereka, tetapi tidak ada yang mencoba untuk melerai, ataupun memisahkan mereka.

Jugo segera menghampiri Suigetsu dan membantunya berdiri. Mereka segera pergi, sebelum para guru dating ke tempat itu.

Kemudian Gaara menarik tangan Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak bergerak. Gaara bisa merasakan bahwa ada orang lain yang menarik Naruto.

"Biar aku yang urus dia," kata orang itu.

"Sasuke?" kata Naruto. Kemudian ia melihat Gaara dan Sasuke kebingungan. "Kalian berdua bisa lepaskan tanganku? Nanti orang menyangka kalian berdua memperebutkan aku," candanya.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Naruto. Begitupun Sasuke.

"Dobe, aku tidak tertarik padamu. Jangan terlalu percaya diri," kata Sasuke.

Gaara kemudian berjalan dengan tenang meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Melihat tatapan Sasuke pada Gaara, Naruto menjadi agak kebingungan. Ia melihat Gaara yang sudah pergi dengan motornya lalu kembali pada Sasuke yang masih menatap Gaara hingga ia keluar gerbang.

"Teme, kau kenapa? Kau…"

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, memotong pembicaraan Naruto.

"Dia anak baru di kelasku. Namanya Gaara," jawab Naruto, walaupun masih sedikit kebingungan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Hn." Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menjauhi tempat itu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung.

'Aneh,' kata Naruto dalam hati sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

**-oOo-**

Sesampainya di rumah ia memarkirkan motornya di garasi. Melihat garasi kosong, ia bisa menebak bahwa Kedua kakaknya belum pulang.

Ia berjalan menuju tangga kemudian menaikinya, menuju kamar miliknya.

Ia kemudian meletakkan tasnya ke kursi meja belajarnya dan merebahkan diri di kasur miliknya.

'Sial,' batinnya. 'Aku sudah cukup menarik perhatian hari ini. Semoga mereka melupakannya. Lagipula kenapa tadi aku tidak menggunakan Kekuatanku supaya mereka bisa melupakannya?'

Gaara memejamkan matanya, kemudian ia mengingat teman Naruto yang bernama Sasuke itu.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.'

Gaara kembali mengingat-ingat, dimana ia pernah melihat berwajah seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba ia terbelalak kaget.

'Orang itu, Sasuke, apa dia adalah adik dari Uchiha Itachi? Seingatku ia memang pernah bercerita ia memiliki seorang adik. Itu berarti ia adalah seorang…'

"Gaara, kami pulang!" suara teriakan kakaknya membuyarkan pikiran Gaara.

Gaara hanya menghela napas.

'Mungkin aku perlu bertanya pada Itachi. Hanya sekedar untuk memastikan.'

**-oOo-**

"Naruto, kudengar kau berkelahi lagi," sebuah suara lembut menyambut Naruto ketika ia hendak menyantap makan malamnya.

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadinya akan menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Tenang saja Iruka-sensei, aku 'kan baik-baik saja. Kau lihat, aku masih utuh kan?" ujar Naruto lalu memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto, anak angkatnya, makan dengan lahap. Naruto selalu memanggilnya dengan kata –sensei di belakang namanya.

Begitu juga apabila memanggil Kakashi, kekasihnya yang juga bisa dianggap sebagai orangtua angkat Naruto karena mereka tinggal bersama. Meskipun Iruka maupun Kakashi tidak tahu alasannya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan –sensei, toh mereka tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Naruto adalah anak dari kerabatnya yang meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Berhubung Naruto sangat dekat dengannya dan ia sangat menyayanginya, ia akhirnya mengangkatnya menjadi anaknya.

"Iruka-sensei, kenapa Teme hari ini aneh, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menatap orang dengan pandangan aneh seperti itu," katanya sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Aneh seperti apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Pokoknya aneh," kata Naruto. "Setelah Gaara menolongku, ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan itu."

"Gaara?" tanya Iruka.

"Ya, dia anak baru. Orangnya sangat pendiam. Rambutnya merah. Dia mirip sekali dengan Sasori-sensei."

"Maksudmu wali kelasmu?" tanya Iruka.

"Ya, mirip sekali."

Iruka hanya tertawa kecil lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa langsung belajar," ujar Iruka kemudian ia membereskan peralatan makannya.

**-to the next chapter-**

**[1] **Teori labeling adalah teori dalam ilmu sosiologi yang menyatakan bahwa penyimpangan social bisa diakibatkan oleh cap, stigma maupun julukan dari masyarakatnya.

Selesai juga ghapter 2.

Terima kasih ya, yang kemarin sudah bersedia mau review saya.

Saya baru tahu kalau pen-name saya hampir sama dengan nama artis jepang yang namanya Saito Hitomi. Mungkin ada yang tahu mengenai artis ini.

Apa saya ganti nama aja ya? Tapi saya suka banget pen-name saya.

Huhu…bingung saya…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Love Between a Vampire and a Human  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>GaaraXNaruto dan lainnya  
><strong>Rated:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Supernatural  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi, kemungkinan OOC, gak jelas. Tidak suka jangan baca.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto dan semua karakter di dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Get to Know You

**-oOo-**

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur single miliknya. Matanya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian pagi tadi, ketika ia membantu anak baru itu, juga ketika anak baru yang bernama Gaara itu menolongnya dari dua seniornya.

Tetapi, kemudian ia segera mengingat perilaku sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke itu. Tindakannya ketika pulang sekolah tadi benar-benar sukses membuat Naruto kebingungan. Ia seperti tidak suka apabila ia dekat dengan Gaara.

'Masa iya, Sasuke menyukaiku?' pikirnya.

Ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pikiran itu terlintas di kepalanya.

Ia kembali memikirkan pemuda berambut merah itu. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat Naruto tertarik padanya. Membuatnya ingin mengenal lebih jauh pemuda yang bernama Gaara itu.

Tiba-tiba senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia punya rencana untuk mendekati Gaara.

Ia terus tersenyum lebar hingga ia pun tertidur, tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari esok.

Tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang di luar kamarnya sedang mengamati dirinya, mengawasi dari pohon yang ada di dekat kamar miliknya. Mengamatinya melalui jendela kamar miliknya yang tidak tertutup tirai.

**-oOo-**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat lima menit, tetapi Iruka, belum tidur juga.

Ia masih menunggu kekasihnya, Kakashi, pulang sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugasnya sebagai seorang guru di salah satu sekolah dasar di kota yang ia tempati itu.

Tetapi tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan kantuk, ia tertidur di atas meja kerja miliknya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu rumah miliknya dibuka oleh seorang lelaki berambut perak. Ia segera menaiki tangga yang berada di ruang tengah dan memasuki kamarnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Iruka yang tertidur dengan kepala berada di atas meja.

Ia berjalan ke arahnya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya bridal style dan membaringkannya di atas kasur mereka.

Iruka terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Kakashi yang masih tertutupi mask miliknya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Baru pulang?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Maaf sudah membangunkanmu," ujar Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah mandi dang anti bajumu," kata Iruka lalu memutar tubuhnya dan memunggungi Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Iruka yang mulai tertidur. Ia mengusapkan tangannya pada pipi Iruka, membuat Iruka memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Kakashi.

Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Iruka.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu. Ada sesuatu di luar yang membuatnya sedikit kaget.

Vampire dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar berada di dekat rumahnya.

Karena khawatir dengan keselamatan Iruka dan Naruto, ia kemudian melepaskan pelukan Iruka sedikit kasar dan segera keluar.

Iruka terbangun dan menatap Kakashi penuh tanya.

**-oOo-**

"Ah, jadi dugaanku benar," kata vampire yang sedari tadi berdiri di dahan pohon dekat kamar Naruto.

Kakashi tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Vampire yang berada di hadapannya adalah salah satu kalangan Vampire yang bisa di sebut sebagai salah satu vampire yang penting untuk kalangan atas, kalangan yang mengatur hubungan vampire dan manusia.

Orang yang di hadapannya adalah orang yang seingat Kakashi merupakan orang dengan tugas penting, yaitu membuat para manusia yang pernah berinteraksi dan mengetahui segala hal tentang Vampire melupakannya, melupakan segala hal mengenai vampire untuk menjaga rahasia mengenai vampire.

Hal itu tidak mustahil bagi vampire yang ada di hadapannya. Ia memiliki kekuatan agar dapat mengendalikan ingatan dan juga ia dapat membaca pikiran orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Kakashi. Hal yang ia takuti mungkin akan terjadi sekarang. Sejak dulu ia takut kalau Para Dewan mengetahui hubungan khususnya dengan seorang manusia biasa.

Belum lagi hukuman karena ia sengaja berinteraksi dengan manusia dan memberitahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Sebenarnya bukan masalah apabila ingin berinteraksi dengan manusia, namun akan menjadi masalah apabila manusia mengetahui dunia mereka, dunia vampire.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak bermaksud untuk melaporkanmu pada Dewan. aku sedang dalam masa istirahatku, jadi kurasa aku tidak akan melaporkanmu," kata orang itu.

Masa istirahat adalah masa saat vampire yang berasal dari kalangan atas untuk berlibur. Tugas mereka digantikan oleh vampire lain.

"Gaara, itu namamu 'kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya. Dan kau Kakashi, salah satu vampire dari kalangan atas yang juga salah satu pelacak terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Dewan. Benar 'kan?" ujar vampire itu yang ternyata adalah Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dekat kamar Naruto?" selidik Kakashi.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. Aku ini semi-vegetarian," kata Gaara datar.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak akan memangsanya 'kan?" kata Kakasahi dingin.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dari sini," ujar Gaara akhirnya. Ia kemudian lompat dari satu atap ke atap lain, menjauhi rumah tempat Naruto tinggal.

**-oOo-**

**Gaara's POV**

Sial, apa yang tadi aku lakukan? Kenapa aku mengunjungi orang itu dan memperhatikannya. Apa yang terjadi?

Kenapa aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui segala hal mengenai orang bernama Naruto itu?

Aku benci ini!

**End Gaara's POV**

**-oOo-**

Jam belajar di sekolah yang ditempati Gaara pun dimulai. Gaara memilih untuk duduk di pojok belakang, berhubung ia tidak mau terlalu keberadaannya terlihat terlalu mencolok.

Sebentar lagi masa istirahatnya akan habis. Ia akan pergi dan ia juga berharap supaya semua orang yang berada di sekolahnya tidak begitu mengingatnya.

Ia tidak mau repot-repot menggunakan Kekuatannya untuk membuat sekian banyak orang lupa mengenai dirinya.

Lalu, kenapa ia mau saja menjalani hidup selayaknya seorang manusia kalau ia tidak mau ada orang yang mengingatnya?

Karena ia membutuhkan ilmu yang diajarkan di sekolah.

Mungkin terdengar konyol, tetapi setidaknya itu akan mengasah kemampuannya untuk berpikir, sehingga otaknya tidak akan menjadi lemah dan malas berpikir.

Selain itu, bukankah ilmu selalu berkembang?

**-oOo-**

Pelajaran Kimia pun dimulai. Guru yang bernama Orochimaru itu menjelaskan mengenai Tata Nama Senyawa.

Setelah menjelaskan, ia memberi latihan pada para siswanya dari buku paket.

Gaara membuka bukunya dan mencari halaman yang dimaksud oleh gurunya dan ketika ia sudah menemukannya, ia mengerjakannya dengan tenang.

"Hei," sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara yang cukup familiar untuknya.

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan dilihatnya Naruto sedang menatapnya dan juga tangannya menggenggam buku dan bolpoinnya.

"Apa boleh aku bertanya? Maksudku mengenai latihannya. Aku belum begitu mengerti," ungkap Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada yang lain?" kata Gaara datar.

"Karena yang lainnya yang lebih pintar sedang sibuk menjelaskan pada banyak orang," jawabnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengerti," kata Gaara akhirnya. Ia berusaha menghindari Naruto.

"Jangan bohong. Kata Nenek Tsunade, kau berhasil masuk sini dengan nilai sempurna. Masa iya kau tidak mengerti…," Naruto mulai membujuk Gaara.

Gaara menghela napas. "Ya, baiklah," kata Gaara pada akhirnya.

**-oOo-**

Jam istirahat pun datang. Para siswa berhambur keluar, menuju kantin, beberapa dari mereka lebih memilih untuk berada di kelas sambil menikmati bekal mereka.

Gaara berjalan menuju lapangan basket. Ia melihat beberapa orang sedang bermain basket, termasuk Naruto.

"Three Point," gumam pemuda berambut cokelat panjang ketika ia berhasil memasukkan bola basket ke ring. Senyum bangganya tidak dapat disembunyikan.

"Neji, kau hebat sekali. Tidak heran kau menjadi kapten tim basket sekolah ini!" teriak Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi lapangan basket itu. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan sebuah bola datang tepat mengarah ke kepalanya.

Refleks, tubuhnya pun melakukan gerakan salto dan menendang bola itu dengan kakinya. Beberapa siswa yang melihat hal itu tertegun, terpana melihat gerakan tubuh Gaara itu.

"Hei, bagaimana kau melakukan itu?" tanya pemuda bernama Neji.

Gaara terdiam sebentar, memikirkan alasan macam apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjelaskan kejadian itu.

'Satu lagi kesalahan bodoh yang kulakukan,' batinnya.

"Sepertinya kau cukup baik di olahraga. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan tim basket sekolah kita?" tawar pemuda berambut cokelat yang bernama Kiba itu.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau akan menyia-nyiakan kemampuan olahragamu itu?" tanya Neji.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berasumsi kalau aku memiliki kemampuan lebih di olahraga?" tanya Gaara.

"Terlihat dari gerakan tubuhmu dan sebenarnya, bentuk tbuhmu pun mengatakan demikian," jelas Neji.

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Gaara akhirnya kemudian berjalan menjauhi tempat itu.

'Bagus. Kalau ia benar-benar akan bergabung dengan tim basket, berarti akan mempermudahku untuk mengetahui tentangnya. Aku 'kan juga termasuk salah satu anggota inti tim basket sekolah ini,' kata Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun tersenyum sendiri.

"Hei," lelaki bernama Kiba itu melambaikan kedua tangannya di hadapan Naruto. "Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kiba hanya menatap Naruto dengan bingung dan melemparkan tatapannya pada teman-temannya yang juga sedang menggelengkan kepalanya kebingungan mengetahui perilaku Naruto

**-to the next chapter-**

Saya berharap fic ini sudah cukup panjang. Saya diprotes gara-gara terlalu pendek sama beberapa readers.

Tapi gak apa-apa kok, karena dengan review, saya jadi semangat update. Terimakasih ya, buat yang udah review.

Mau review lagi? Dengan senang hati saya menerimanya. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Love Between a Vampire and a Human  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>GaaraXNaruto, dan slight lainnya.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Supernatural  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto dan semua karakter di dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ide cerita milik saya.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi, yang artinya cowokXcowok. Tidak suka? Segera tinggalkan halaman ini.  
><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>The Hunter

**-oOo-**

Sudah sebulan ini Gaara menjalani hidupnya sebagai seorang siswa SMA. Tidak ada hal menarik sejauh ini kecuali orang berambut pirang itu.

Ia berhasil memaksanya untuk ikut dalam klub basket sekolahnya. Ia juga salah satu orang yang mau menjadi temannya. Bukannya Gaara di benci atau apa, tetapi dengan penampilan dingin dan dengan kata-katanya yang terkadang sinis, siapa yang mau mendekatinya?

Tetapi itulah Gaara, ia memang tidak mau terlalu menarik perhatian. Kalau-kalau nanti ia harus pergi, ia tidak mau ada orang yang segera menyadarinya.

Ia juga tidak berharap untuk diingat. Kalau sampai ada yang mengingatnya, akan membahayakan dirinya. Apabila nanti ia berburu dan ternyata buruannya adalah temannya, dan ada temannya yang lain yang cepat mengenalinya, itu akan sangat merepotkan. Bisa-bisa ia dihukum mati…

Bicara mengenai buruan sepertinya Gaara harus berburu mangsa malam ini…

**-oOo-**

"Hei," kata Kiba pada Naruto.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh mengenai Gaara? Dia itu kan masuk klub basket, seharusnya banyak tenaganya yang terkuras habis, 'kan?"

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya makan?"

Naruto tertegun sejenak. Benar apa kata Kiba. Selama ini ia tidak penah melihatnya makan. Minum pun tidak pernah. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia tidak bawa bekal minum, makan dan uang?" kata Naruto.

"Maksudmu ia orang tidak mampu?" Kiba menghela napas. "Tidak mungkin bodoh, lihat saja kendaraannya untuk ke sekolah…"

"Benar juga," Naruto berpikir lagi. Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Hei, Naruto. Nanti kita latihan basket sepulang sekolah ya. Tolong sampaikan pada Gaara juga. Kau sekelas dengannya kan?" ujar Neji, orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, sementara Neji pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hei Kiba, kau tahu Galneryus?" kata Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Kiba mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak bubar. Aku melihatnya di satu situs, entahlah aku lupa," ujar Naruto.

"Kupikir mereka bubar setelah Yu-to, bassist mereka keluar."

"Justru band yang dibuat oleh Yu-to itu yang bubar, Yu-to itu Leda-nya Deluhi 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Kiba hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau nanti ada pensi kita menyanyikan lagunya Deluhi?" tanya Naruto iseng

PLETAK! Kiba memukul kepala Naruto lumayan keras. Naruto meingis kesakitan.

"Aduh, apa sih?" protes Naruto.

"Siapa yang akan memainkan gitarnya? Kau? Ada juga semua penonton akan keluar ruangan menghindari efek ketulian yang disebabkan olehmu!" kata Kiba dengan kesal.

**-oOo-**

Malam mulai larut ketika Gaara keluar dari jendelanya menuju ke hutan yang tidak begitu jauh dari kota itu. Kota Konoha.

Ia melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah. Ia mengendus-endus, mencoba mencari mangsa.

Ia berencana untuk memburu hewan liar. Mungkin kalau ia beuntung ia akan menemukan seekor rusa. Tetapi yang paling sering ia temukan hanyalah kelinci hutan.

Kalau sekecil itu mungkin ia butuh tiga ekor kelinci, baru bisa memuaskan keinginannya akan darah.

Ia mengendus-endus sekali lagi sambil berlari ke dalam hutan, jauh kedalamnya. Ia mengendus lagi, dan tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. Ia tahu bau siapa yang sedang ia cium itu.

Naruto.

'Sial!' batinnya. 'Disaat sepeti ini kenapa ia yang harus muncul?'

Ia juga bisa mendengar suara Naruto yang terengah-engah. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ia sedang dikejar oleh kira-kira dua orang.

'Orang ini sial sekali, selalu saja seperti mengalami sesuatu yang buruk."

Ia berlari ke asal aroma Naruto tercium. Entah mengapa ia memang selalu khawatir kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Ia mempercepat larinya berusaha mencapai tempat Naruto berada secepatnya. Ia bisa mengetahui kalau Naruto benar-benar dalam bahaya.

'Ketemu!' katanya.

Disana ia melihat Naruto terpojok, ia dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang dan sementara Naruto sendiri hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sebuah pohon. Wajahnya tampak sedikit ketakutan. Tetapi ia berusaha menggertak.

"Bocah manis, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di tempat gelap seperti tadi?" orang itu menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kita bisa bersenang-senang untuk beberapa waktu ke depan," temannya menyahut yang diikuti oleh suara tawa yang tidak bisa dibilang menyenangkan.

Gaara yang sedari tadi berada di atas pohon memperhatikan kejadian itu, mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya. Nafsu akan darahnya mulai mengambil kendali atas tubuhnya.

Ia lalu melompat turun, mendarat di belakan salah satu oang itu dan meraih kepalanya. Dengan kasar ia memutarnya sehingga otomatis leher orang itu patah. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas.

Temannya menatap kejadian itu dengan ketakutan. Ia melihat tubuh temannya tergolek lemas dengan mata melotot, menatap kosong ke arahnya. Ia kembali menatap Gaara.

Apa yang dilihatnya membuat semua keberaniannya hilang entah kemana. Kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Gaara sedang menatapnya dingin, dengan senyum sadis menghiasi wajahnya.

Terpontang-panting orang itu berlari. Tetapi Gaara tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. Karena terkaget ia jatuh. Ia tidak mempu berdiri. Ia hanya mendorong tubuhnya dengan kedua kakinya dan punggungnya menyentuh sebuah pohon.

Ia panik, ia ketakutan. Semua itu sangat terlihat di matanya dan juga ekspresi wajahnya. Tetapi Gaara hanya menyeringai. Sebuah seringaian yang sangat menakutkan.

Sementara itu Naruto mengejar Gaara. Ia berusaha mengikuti ke mana arah Gaara berlari mengejar orang itu. Ia masih terlihat ketakutan dengan kejadian tadi ketika Gaara dengan sadisnya membunuh orang itu.

Ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara daun bergesekan, ia segera berlari ke arah datangnya suara itu. Ia yakin di sana pasti ada Gaara.

"Gaa…"

Tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya. Gaara sedang menggigit leher orang yang tadi menyerangnya. Dan dari leher orang itu mengali darah segar. Tubuh orang itu mengejang saat Gaara menghisap darah orang itu lagi dan lagi.

Ia menutup mulutnya. Shock. Ia benar-benar tidak mempercayai pemandangan di hadapannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Mulutnya penuh dengan darah. Naruto terjatuh karena kaget.

Tiba-tiba dengan sangat cepat, Gaara berdiri di hadapan Naruto menggenggam lengannya dengan erat. Naruto yang benar-benar ketakutan mencoba melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Gaara yang sangat kuat. Tetapi tidak bisa. Akhinya ia menutup matanya, ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Darah yang menghiasi mulutnya tadi sudah hilang meskipun aromanya masih tajam tercium.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun mengenai ini," katanya. Ia bersiap-siap menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat Naruto melupakan kejadian itu.

Ketika tiba-tiba Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Gaara dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada milik Gaara.

Sementara Gaara tertegun, sedikit kebingungan. 'Bukankah orang ini tadi sangat ketakutan?'

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku. Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun," katanya, lalu pingsan, Gaara mendekapnya, supaya Naruto tidak terjatuh.

"Kau sangat membingungkan," gumamnya sambil menggendongnya.

**-oOo-**

Gaara memasuki sebuah kamar. Kamar milik Naruto dan membaringkannya di kasur miliknya.

Naruto menggeliat, sementara Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendelanya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Pulang tentu saja," jawab Gaara.

"Temani aku sebentar. Tolong."

Setelah memikirkannya sebentar, akhirnya Gaara menyetujuinya. Ia duduk di samping Naruto sementara Naruto menggeliat sebentar dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggul Gaara.

Gaara agak sedikit kaget. Tetapi ia pelan-pelan mulai terbiasa. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tubuh Naruto di tubuhnya yang dingin.

'Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kau,' batinnya sambil membelai pelan rambut Naruto dengan lembut sementara Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

**-To the Next Chapter-**

Astaga….saya benar-benar gak bisa bikin fic panjang! *nangis guling-guling

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Love Between a Vampire and a Human  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>GaaNaru, SasuNaru, dan slight lainnya.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Supernatural  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto dan semua karakter di dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ide cerita milik saya.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi, yang artinya cowokXcowok. OOC. Tidak suka? Segera tinggalkan halaman ini.  
><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>Confession and Denial

**-oOo-**

Cklek. Gaara menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tiba-tiba Kankuro berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau kemana saja? Tumben kau harus menghabiskan banyak waktu un…tunggu dulu," orang yang berdiri di hadapan Gaara berhenti berbicara ketika ia mencium sesuatu yang menguar dari tubuh Gaara.

"Ada apa Kankuro?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau…baru saja memburu manusia? Gaara, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak meminum darah mereka. 'kan?" suara Kankuro mulai meninggi, yang membuat Temari turun dan melongok ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kedua adiknya itu.

"Ada apa sih?" tanyanya. "Hei, sepertinya aku mencium bau darah…darah manusia, sepertinya."

"Memang benar," jawab Gaara tenang. Temari langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gaara.

"Yang tadi itu tidak sengaja," jawab Gaara enteng. Temari yang tidak begitu mempercayainya, segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membaca kenangan Gaara termasuk kenangan akan hal yang baru saja terjadi pada Gaara.

Temari berkonsentrasi penuh supaya bisa memasuki pikiran Gaara. Gaara segera mengetahui bahwa kakaknya sedang menggunakan kekuatannya padanya, tetapi ia tidak melawan. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan pada kedua kakaknya mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Ah, jadi begitu rupanya," kata Temari akhirnya setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa orang berambut pirang itu? Sudah dua kali kau menolongnya. Tadi kau juga melepaskannya tanpa melakukan apapun seperti, menghilangkan ingatannya, atau lebih baik lagi membunuhnya."

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang tidak terlihat. Kankuro memandang Gaara sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi pagi, kau harus segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah," kata Kankuro akhirnya.

Gaara melihat jam kemudian ia mengangguk.

**-oOo-**

"Hei, Temari kau tahu alasan dia memburu manusia?" tanya Kankuro pada Temari.

Temari diam sebentar. "Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud memburu manusia itu. Sebelumnya ia berniat untuk memburu hewan. Hanya itu."

"Lalu kenapa ia sampai meminum darah manusia? Kurasa hewan-hewan liar di hutan itu masih tersedia cukup banyak untuk kita," tanya Kankuro.

"Ia ingin menolong anak lelaki berambut pirang itu," jawab Temari singkat. Kankuro sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Si rambut pirang itu sepertinya sedang dikejar oleh beberapa orang lelaki yang berniat melakukan hal buruk padanya. Gaara berada di sekitar situ tadi. Dan dengan keadaannya yang sudah kehausan, ia menolongnya. Aku yakin ia tadinya sudah kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Kau tahu bagaimana kalau Gaara sedang sangat kehausan, 'kan?"

Kankuro menghela nafas. "Benar juga. Ia tidak akan peduli dengan apa ataupun siapa yang ada di sekitarnya. Kalau bisa ia ambil darahnya, maka akan ia lakukan."

"Kuharap ia sudah membersihkan semua buktinya. Setidaknya, tidak ada bekas gigitan aneh di leher orang-oramg itu," kata Temari yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh Kankuro.

**-oOo-**

"Gaara!" sebuah suara yang tidak begitu asing memanggil Gaara ketika si rambut merah itu berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Si pemilik suara itu berlari mendekati Gaara. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Gaara.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo kita ke kelas bersama," katanya. Senyum lebarnya tidak meninggalkan wajahnya.

'Tidak ada yang penting kenapa ia memanggilkanku? Manusia memang aneh…' batin Gaara.

"Gaara…" panggil Naruto lagi. Gaara hanya melihatnyanya sekilas. Naruto menatapnya sebentar lalu membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Eh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," katanya gugup.

Gaara yang juga bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, selain mengendalikannya segera menggunakan kekkuatannya untuk mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Matanya membelalak sedikit begitu mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ia berhenti sebentar. Naruto kemudian menoleh padanya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak," jawabnya.

Meskipun Naruto tidak menyadarinya, Gaara bisa merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua. Ia bisa mendengar apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang itu.

'Sepertinya ia tidak suka kalau aku berada dekat-dekat dengan Naruto,' batin Gaara.

**-oOo-**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa segera membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis mereka.

Gaara segera berjalan keluar kelas, namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar," katanya lalu setelah ia selesai membereskan semua peralatannya, ia berjalan dan meminta Gaara mengikutinya. Gaara pun menurutinya.

Naruto membawa Gaara ke laboratorium biologi sekolahnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Karena jam sekolah sudah berakhir, tentu saja tempat itu menjadi sepi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara akhirnya, meskipun ia sudah tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Emm…itu, Gaara aku sepertinya…tolong jangan anggap aku gila atau apa, setelah ini kau boleh melupakannya." Naruto mulai berkata-kata dengan tidak jelas.

"Aku tahu," kata Gaara akhirnya. "Kau mau mengatakan tiga kata itu 'kan?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. 'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?'

Gaara menghela nafas, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku vampire, kau tahu itu 'kan? Dan vampire memiliki kekuatan berbeda-beda. Aku bisa membaca dan mengendalikan pikiran orang."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi," kata Naruto, "bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau terima atau tidak?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara langsung membuka mulutnya. "Maaf, tapi tidak bisa."

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum pahit, "Sudah kuduga," gumamnya.

Tetapi Gaara masih dapat mendengar gumamannya. "Kalau sudah bisa menduganya kenapa masih melakukannya?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kupikir kau juga menyukaiku. Kau menolongku, selain itu kemarin kau juga tidak keberatan saat aku memintamu untuk tinggal sebentar, untuk menemaniku," Naruto meminta penjelasan. Meskipun matanya tidak berkaca-kaca, terlihat dengan jelas kalau ia merasa sangat sedih.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Gaara. Mendengar itu Naruto semakin sedih, benar juga. Hanya karena Gaara melakukan hal-hal itu belum tentu juga ia memang menyukainya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu menggangguku," kata Gaara akhirnya, kemudian ia berjalan keluar, kemudian ia menoleh.

"Cepatlah keluar, sebelum kita terkunci di sini," kata Gaara kemudian berbalik. Naruto hanya menatap punggung Gaara dengan sedih.

Lagi-lagi Gaara bisa merasakan kehadiran orang yang sama, orang yang tadi pagi terus mengawasinya dan Naruto.

**-oOo-**

Gaara sedang menyalakan motornya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang mencoba melayangkan pukulan padanya. Tentu saja, Gaara bisa menghindarinya.

"Jadi kau yang mengikutiku dari tadi?" tanya Gaara pada orang itu. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Orang yang bernama Sasuke yang itu terlihat sedang terengah-engah, sekaligus juga menahan marah.

"Aku heran kenapa Naruto memilihmu," katanya dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Aku juga heran," jawab Gaara tenang. Mendengar itu, kemarahan Sasuke semakin menjadi. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang orang di hadapannya itu tetapi sayangnya Gaara menghindar.

Akibatnya, Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan, membuatnya terjatuh dan kepalanya terantuk batu. Darah segar pun mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Gaara harus berusaha mengendalikan dirinya ketika melihat darah itu mengalir keluar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau membuatnya menangis. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya. Kau mungkin tidak menyukainya, tapi kau tidak perlu sekasar itu kalau menolaknya," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kurasa yang tadi itu tidak kasar, belum," balas Gaara, kemudian ia menatap Sasuke lagi. "Kau menyukainya? Oh, tidak, tunggu. Kau mencintainya. Sangat."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ya, memang. Maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menerima kau melukainya seperti itu. Kau membuatnya menangis!" teriaknya.

"Dia terlalu sensitif," balas Gaara. Kata-kata Gaara kembali meyulut amarahnya. Sasuke berdiri dan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Gaara. Gaara dengan mudahnya hanya perlu menendang perut Sasuke yang membuatnya terpelanting dan punggungnya terantuk batang pohon dibelakangnya. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau mencintainya 'kan?" tanya Gaara sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Bahkan kau sampai rela terluka seperti ini. Kau tahu, menurutku sekarang kau harus mendekatinya. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat. Aku baru saja melukainya, dan ia butuh seseorang untuk bicara, untuk menemaninya. Buat ia sadar betapa kau mencintainya. Ide yang bagus, bukan?"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan penuh amarah. Tangannya mulai menyeka darah yang mengalir sedikit melalui sudut bibirnya. Sementara Gaara berdiri dan berjalan ke arah motornya.

"Semoga berhasil," ujar Gaara dengan dingin.

**-oOo-**

Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia melihat seseorang menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu gerbang sekolah dengan tangan berada di dalam sakunya. oarang itu menoleh. "Naruto."

Melihat darah yang tersisa mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, Naruto segera berlari ke arah orang yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Astaga, kau kenapa?" kata Naruto dengan nada khawatir. Ia kemudian memperhatikan darah itu, dan juga darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Ayo, kita ke rumahku dulu. Setidaknya bersihkan dulu luka-luka itu," katanya sambil menarik tangan Sasuke, karena dari tadi ia diam tidak bergarak.

**-oOo-**

Naruto mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia, sementara Naruto pergi mengambil kotak P3K, air dan kain bersih.

"Sasuke mau minum apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Tidak perlu, dobe," katanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto muncul."Sini, biar kuobati," katanya sambil berlutut di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tidak yakin.

Menyadari itu, Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. "Tenanglah, Iruka-sensei sudah pernah mengajariku," katanya berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu. Pelan-pelan. dengan kain bersih yang sudah ia basahi dengan air , ia mengusapkannya ke tempat di mana luka-luka Sasuke berada. Sesekali Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan Naruto berusaha untuk mengusapkannya selembut mungkin.

Sementara Naruto sibuk membersihkan lukanya, Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengusapkan kain basah itu di lukanya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto kemudian menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. Naruto meletakkan kain basah itu dan mulai meneteskan obat merah ke kain kasa dan mengusapkannya ke pelipis Sasuke.

"Sasuke, yang luka di bibirmu kau obati sendiri, ya. Aku takut obatnya masuk mulutmu," kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan kain kasa yang baru yang sudah ia lumuri dengan obat merah.

"Terima kasih," katanya. "Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?"

"Tadi kau kenapa? Kau tadi terlihat seperti habis menangis," kata Sasuke.

Naruto mulai terlihat tidak nyaman. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tertawa garing. "T-tidak ada apa-apa, kok," katanya gugup.

'Jadi ia belum mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku,' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke kemudian hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, kemudian ia mengantar Sasuke sampai ke pintu luar apartemennya.

"Sampai besok," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya.

**-to the next chapter-**

Saya benar" minta maaf, karena saya updatenya kelamaan. Padahal belum tentu juga bakalan jadi panjang fic ini. -.- Masalahnya saya gak dapet ide, udah gitu, komputer saya rusak, sial banget sih... *curcol

Saya mau berterima kasih sama mereka yang bersedia review chapter sebelumnya. Dan mau kasih kritik ke saya.

Akhir kata, please review this story, gak harus sih, tapi saya seneng banget baca review. Apalagi yang mau kasih kritik dan saran. Saya berterimakasih banget :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Love Between a Vampire and a Human  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>GaaNaru, SasuNaru, dan slight lainnya.  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance, Supernatural  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Naruto dan semua karakter di dalam cerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto. Ide cerita milik saya.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>Yaoi, yang artinya cowokXcowok. OOC. Tidak suka? Segera tinggalkan halaman ini.  
><strong>Chapter 6: <strong>The Reason  
><strong>AN:** Special thanks to Superol yang sudah mau jawab pertanyaan saya dan lasih saran-saran yang cukup membantu. Dan juga untuk semua yang sudah mau review saya meski ceritanya kependekan dan juga mereka yang sudah mau pasang cerita ini di alert stories. Akhir kata, Happy Reading. :-)

**-oOo-**

Gaara membuka pintu kamarnya dan menghela napas. Ia kemudian membaringkan dirinya di kasur miliknya dan menatap langut-langit.

'Naruto menyukaiku? Apa dia bodoh? Dia tahu aku ini vampir dan ia juga melihatku meminum darah manusia, tapi kenapa?' pikirnya. Ia kemudian memegang dadanya dan meremasnya sedikit.

'Aku ini sudah mati, tapi kalau ia ada berada di sekitarku, kenapa ada perasaan aneh di sini?' katanya dalam hati. Gaara kemudian bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Hei, Gaara. Kenapa tampangmu suntuk begitu?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Ia kemudian melihat si pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah kakak perempuannya, Temari.

"Kau sendiri tidak bekerja?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Tidak, aku pulang lebih awal," jawab Temari. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kemudian mememutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. "Kau kenapa?"

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Temari menjadi agak sedikt kesal mengetahui adiknya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Maksudku, bagaimana harimu?" Temari mengganti pertanyaannya meski masih dengan inti yang sama.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Gaara singkat. Temari semakin mendongkol, karena menurutnya adiknya itu baru saja mengalami kejadian yang mungkin tidak biasa. Akhirnya setelah tersenyum tipis ia pun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk kembali membaca kenangan Gaara.

"Hei, tidak bisakah kau berhenti mencari tahu apa saja yang terjadi denganku? Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" kata Gaara kesal.

"Gaara, hidupku itu biasa, tapi kalau kau tidak. Dengan sikapmu yang dingin itu dan kata-kata sinis yang dengan mudahnya meluncur melalui mulutmu itu, pasti ada kejadian seru," kata Temari.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa belajar dariku untuk bersikap dingin dan sinis. Setidaknya kau bisa menemukan hiburanmu sendiri, bukannya memanfaatkanku," Gaara menjawab.

"Ah, jadi si pirang itu menyukaimu," seru Temari tiba-tiba. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar, tapi senyum itu segera tergantikan oleh wajah cemberut. "Tapi kenapa kau menolaknya. aku suka dia, wajahnya menyenangkan, sedikit terlalu imut untuk ukuran anak laki-laki."

"Kalau kau suka, untukmu saja," Gaara membalas komentar Temari. "Lagipula dia itu mengganggu, aku tidak suka."

Mendengar itu, Temari langsung menoleh pada Gaara. "Mengganggu bagaimana?"

"Ia selalu datang ke dalam pikiranku. Tidak peduli seberapa keras aku ingin ia pergi, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Sudah begitu, kalau ia sedang dalam bahaya, pasti ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang mendesakku untuk menolongnya. Dan yang paling tidak kusukai adalah perasaan aneh saat ia berada di dekatku," Gaara menjawab panjang lebar. Suatu hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Mendengar itu, Temari langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Gaara yang merasa kebingungan menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia terus menatap kakaknya itu sampai akhirnya tawanya mereda.

"Gaara, kau itu aneh. Itu namanya kau menyukainya, dasar bodoh," kata Temari sebelum ia tertawa lagi.

Gaara hanya mendengus kesal dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Temari yang masih melihatnya seakan ia adalah sesuatu yang konyol.

**-oOo-**

Paginya, Gaara kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa, berangkat ke sekolahseperti biasa. Ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya sambil berharap supaya ia tidak perlu bertemu Naruto. Ia masih belum mempercayai bahwa ia menyukai Naruto, orang yang kemarin sudah ia tolak dengan sedikit kasar. Yeah, sedikit.

Tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya meski tidak begitu lebar ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sekitar sana. Ia pun segera mengikuti nalurinya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Pemandangan yang berada di kelasnya membuatnya kaget. Sasuke berdiri di tengah kelas yang meja dan kursinya sudah hancur, sebagian besar termakan api. Sementara Sasuke sendiri terlihat kaget, panik dan segala emosinya yang bercampur aduk terlihat jelas di matanya. Di sekujur lengannya api terlihat membara, Sasuke terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Sementara itu,di saat siswa yang lainnya terlihat ketakutan dan enggan medekati Sasuke karena takut tersambar api, Naruto justru mendekatinya, berusaha menolongnya tetapi ketika Gaara melihat hal itu ia langsung menarik tangannya. Menyadari seseorang menghalanginya ia menjadi marah.

"Kau! Apa yang kau pikir sedang kau lakukan! Aku ingin menolongnya! Tidakkah kau lihat ia sedang kesakitan! Cepat lepaskan aku!" berontaknya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Gaara tenang.

"Aku..."

"Biar aku saja," katanya sambil mendorong Naruto hingga ia jatuh di belakangnya.

Gaara maju mendekati Sasuke, ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, menyiapkan Kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan pikiran Sasuke. Kemudian ia semakin mendekati Sasuke. Pelan-pelan ia memegang kedua lengannya dengan kuat. Ia berusaha menahan panasnya api yang membakar seluruh lengannya.

Ketika ia membuka matanya ia melihat mata Sasuke dan memasukinya, memberi perintah pada alam bawah sadar dan juga pikiran Sasuke untuk menghentikan api yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terjatuh, ia pingsan. Api yang tadinya membakar lengannya tiba-tiba mati. Dengan sigap Gaara menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Seseorang bantu aku bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan," katanya masih dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya hanya bisa menyuruh satu sama lain, terlalu takut untuk menolongnya. Tetapi Naruto maju, dan menawarkan bantuannya.

"Baiklah. Angkat dia pada hitungan ketiga," ujarnya memberi komando. Naruto mengangguk. Setelah mengetahui Naruto sudah siap, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tiga." keduanya bersama-sama membawa tubuh Sasuke yang mesih terkulai lemas.

**-oOo-**

**Naruto's POV**

Gaara aneh, kenapa ia kemarin mengatakan kalau ia tidak menyukaiku. Padahal, lihat sekarang. Tadi ia menolongku. Meski caranya kasar, aku bisa merasakan ia sebenarnya peduli padaku.

Dia itu aneh, tapi kenapa aku menyukainya?

Sedang apa ya dia diluar. Ah, sebaiknya mencari tahu.

Eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Ia masih terlihat lemah. Dan kesakitan. Sebenarnya ia kenapa tadi? Api itu menyeramkan sekali. Tadi rasanya panas sekali api itu. Memang sih, api panas. Tapi yang tadi itu terasa agak aneh...

"Pyrokinetics."

Tiba-tiba suara Gaara mengagetkanku. Ia sekarang sedang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding ruang kesehatan sekolah kami. Matanya terus menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat aku deskripsikan. Eh, bukannya dia selalu begitu ya?

"Apa dia pernah punya saudara? Seorang kakak mungkin?" tanyanya. Itu membuatku sedikit bingung. Sedikit sekali orang yang mengetahui mengenai kakaknya Sasuke. Sasuke pernah cerita kalau kakaknya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi sekitar lima tahum lalu. Dan kudengar dari Kakashi-sensei, tubuh kakaknya tidak peernah ditemukan.

Sebenarnya hal itu kuketahui karena aku menguping pembicaraan Iruka dan Kakashi sih...

"Oh, jadi memang punya ya..." kata Gaara lagi. Sepertinya ia membaca pikiranku lagi...

"Hei, nanti saat pulang sekolah, suruh dia agar tidak pulang dulu. Kalian berdua tunggulah di pintu gerbang sekolah."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan kemudian ia berjalan keluar Ruang Kesehatan ini. Aku mengejarnya karena ingin bertanya mengenai beberapa hal, tetapi tangan Sasuke menahanku.

Aku pun menoleh. Kupikir ia sudah sadarkan diri tapi ternyata belum.

Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku menemaninya. Toh tidak ada salahnya juga aku melakukannya.

**End Naruto's POV**

**-oOo-**

"Dobe, kenapa kau menyuruhku menunggu di sini? Memang siapa yang akan kita temui sih?" gerutu Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Naruto memintanya berdiri di dekat Gerbang Sekolah dengan tatapan menyelidik dari orang-orang banyak.

Bukannya orang-orang mengira mereka sedang berpacaran tapi kejadian tadi pagi cukup untuk menggemparkan satu isi sekolah dan dengan waktu sekitar tujuh jam cukup untuk membuat nama Sasuke terdengar oleh para siswa dari lantai satu sampai lantai tiga.

"Hei, itu Gaara," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati karena Naruto terlihat senang.

"Mobilku kuparkir di luar. Ikuti aku," kata Gaara. Naruto pun mengikuti perintahnya dengan senang hati, sementara Sasuke semakin merasa kesal terhadap tingkah Gaara. Ia merasa Gaara hanya mempermainkan perasaan Naruto saja.

"Kau juga, Uchiha," katanya pada Sasuke. Ia menatap Gaara kemudian membuang mukanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya supaya kau bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara mengendalikan api-mu itu," kata Gaara lagi.

"Bagaimana kau akan melakukannya? Aku tidak yakin kau pernah mengalaminya."

"Ya kau benar," ujar Gaara. "Aku memang belum pernah mengalami seperti yang tadi pagi kau alami. Tapi setidaknya aku punya teman yang pernah mengalami hal seperti itu."

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kau itu membahayakan," kata Gaara sekenanya. "Aku tidak mau mati konyol gara-gara api-mu itu."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke semakin marah. Sudah cukup sepanjang pelajaran semua murid-murid menjauhinya karena takut. Belum lagi tatapan mereka yang seperti akan membunuhnya. Sekarang ia harus berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat ia benci.

"Sebenarnya kalau kau tidak mau itu bukan masalahku. Toh aku bisa pindah sekolah. Tapi sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan lagi keputusanmu itu. Api itu bisa membunuhmu kapanpun. Api itu berbeda dengan api yang biasamya." kata Gaara.

Naruto hanya memandangi dua orang yang sedang berbicara itu. Tidak seperti biasanya ia menjadi tenang.

'Kalau dua orang yang jarang berbicara mengobrol, apa akan menjadi seperti ini ya?' batinnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

**-oOo-**

"Masuklah," kata Gaara pada dua orang tamunya. Akhirnya Sasuke setuju setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Gaara dan juga Naruto yang memaksanya.

Lalu tiba-tiba muncul dua orang yang terlihat sangat berbeda. Yang satu perempuan dengan empat kuciran tersemat di rambutnya. Yang satunya laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat.

Naruto memandangi mereka berdua, mencari tahu siapa kira-kira dua orang itu.

"Hai, aku Temari dan dia Kankuro, kami kakaknya Gaara," kata Temari dengan ramah.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh nereka berdua membuat Naruto melongo. Mereka berbeda sekali. Warna rambut mereka berbeda-beda, dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang mirip. Tapi masalah warna rambut itu mungkin bisa diwarnai sih...

"Kalian mau minum apa?" tanya Temari.

"Terserah," balas Sasuke. Sementara Naruto masih menatap orang-orang di hadapannya dengan konyol. Hal ini membuat Kankuro tertawa kecil.

Temari melihat Kankuro sekilas dan segera menyadari alasan adiknya itu tersenyum sendiri. Kemudian ia pergi diikuti Kankuro dan meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu rumah mereka.

"Kenapa Gaara mengajakku ya?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke kemudian hanya menghela napas, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tapi Naruto benar. Apa alasannya?

Tiba-tiba Temari muncul dengan nampan berisi dua kaleng minuman bersoda dan juga cookies buatannya sendiri. "Maaf ya, kami hanya bisa menyajikan ini saja," kata Temari sambil tersenyum. Naruto pun membalas senyumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menurutku ini sudah cukup. Kumakan ya. Sepertinya terlihat enak," kata Naruto sambil mencomot cookies buatan Temari.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Temari setelah ia melihat Naruto memakan satu gigitan.

Naruto kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum lagi.

"Senangnya..." Temari berkata demikian kemudian melirik pada Gaara yang baru saja kembali setelah berganti pakaian.

Gaara mengenakan T-shirt merah tua polos dengan celana jeans panjang. Pakaiannya yang terlihat biasa itu malah membuatnya terlihta semakin menarik di mata Naruto.

"Kau beruntung kau tidak perlu obat sakit perut setelah memakan cookies-nya," ujar Gaara sembari membuka koran dan memilih berita yang ingin ia baca.

"Kenapa kau mengajak Naruto ke sini? Bukankah Sasuke sendiri saja cukup?" tanya Temari.

"Supaya Sasuke mau. Sudah begitu setidaknya dengan adanya Naruto ada orang yang bisa diajaknya bicara," jawab Gaara.

"Memangnya ia tidak bisa memakai bahasa yang sehari-hari kita gunakan?" tanya Temari bingung.

"Dia itu jarang bicara."

"Seperti kau!" ujar Temari.

"Gaara, aku ini sedang menunggu siapa? Tidak bisakah lebih cepat lagi?" tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara denagn agak kasar dan tidak sabar.

Tepat saat Gaara akan menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, handphone-nya berdering. Gaara segera mengangkatnya dan hanya mendengar orabg yang meneleponnya bicara.

"Baiklah," katanya sebelum menutup teleponnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya. Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap," katanya kemudian ia kembali berjalan.

Sasuke yang kebingungan hanya menghela napas dan membuka handphone-nya, mengecek apa ada e-mail masuk kemudian ia mulai mengenakan headset-nya.

Namun handphone-nya meluncur dengan mulus dari tangannya ketika Gaara mengajak masuk temannya yang juga seseorang seperti dia. Matanya membelalak cukup lebar. Naruto yang melihatnya pun tertegun, ia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

'Astaga,' Sasuke membatin. 'Teman Gaara adalah Aniki! Itachi-nii-san.'

**-oOo-**

"Ah, hai Sasuke. Kau ternyata sudah besar," kata orang yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Sasuke itu. Ia kemudian menepuk-nepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Ternyata dugaanku benar. Kalian bersaudara," kata Gaara tiba-tiba. Sasuke kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Singkatnya, ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung tahu kau seperti kakakmu. Aku langsung bertanya padanya dan ia mengatakan bahwa itu benar," Gaara menjelaskan. Namun Sasuke belum mengerti juga.

Mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sasuke otaknya tidak bisa mencerna sesuatu dengan cepat.

"Otouto, kau itu adalah seorang Pyrokinesa, atau juga bisa dikatakan sebagai Pyrokinetics. Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk dapat mengeluarkan api dari tubuhmu. Ketika pertama kali ia melihatmu, ia menyadari kau sangat mirip denganku, lalu Gaara bertanya padaku apakah aku memiliki adik ayau tidak. Ketika ia menyebutkan ciri-cirimu, aku langsung yakin bahwa kau juga seorang Pyrokinesa sepertiku. Tetapi sayangnya kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Kau beruntung tadi Gaara bisa dengan cepat datang dan menolongmu. Kalau tidak selain bisa membahayakan nyawa orang-orang di sekitarmu, api iru bisa membunuhmu juga. Tadi Gaara sudah menceritakan seluruhnya." jelas Kakaknya panjang lebar.

Masih dengan tatapan kagetnya Sasuke kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Sasuke aku boleh minta tolong?" pinta kakaknya tiba-tiba. Sasuke kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bilang soal ini pada Ayah dan Ibu, ya. Jangan beritahu mereka kalau aku sebenarnya masih ada," kata Itachi.

Mendengarnya Sasuke tentu kaget. Kenapa kakaknya tidak ingin orangtunya tahu? Bukankah itu adalah kabar yang menggembirakan?

Tatapan kaget Sasuke tertangkap dengan baik oleh mata kakaknya.

"Sasuke, aku ini seperti Gaara," kata Itachi lagi. Tetapi kata-kata itu membuat Sasuke menjadi bingung. Lagi.

Ia segera menoleh pada Gaara ketika ia melihat adiknya tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak memberitahu mengenai siapa kita sebenarnya?" tanya Itachi pada Gaara. Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, ketika kecelakaan dulu, aku sudah sekarat. Namun, Gaara dan keluarganya menemukanku. Kankuro menggigitku dan menjadikanku seperti sekarang. Sasuke, sekarang aku ini adalah vampir."

Sasuke kaget, kemudian ia berteriak, "Aku tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu!"

"Jantungnya tidak berdetak, coba saja dengarkan," ujar Gaara.

Sasuke yang masih kesulitan menerima hal tersebut, langsung berdiri dan segera berjalan dengan cepat. Ia berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun tangan kakaknya menahannya.

"Percayalah," kata Itachi berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke melihatnya, ia tidak ingin mempercayainya, Namun tangan kakaknya terasa sangat dingin di lenganya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk bisa menerima ini," pinta Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tidak ada waktu, Sasuke. Semakin lama kau mengulur waktu, semakin kau membahayakan dirimu dan orang lain," Itachi berusaha mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Besok, aku akan ke sini lagi," kata Sasuke setelah memikirkannya. Itachi kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sasuke. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dan Gaara pun juga turut mengikuti mereka karena ia harus mengantarkan kedua orang itu sampai ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Rumah Gaara memang terlatak agak jauh dari pusat kota dengan Jalan yang agak sedikit bisa membuat orang tersesat.

**-to the next chapter-**

Saya harap ini sudah cukup panjang. Saya selalu diprotes kalau ceritanya kependekan...

Ngomong-ngomong, saya minta tolong readers sekalian untuk kasih saya rekomendasi lagu-lagu sedih, supaya bisa nemenin saya bikin cerita ini. Habisnya, selama ini hampir selalu dengerin lagu-nya DELUHI dan Bullet For My Valentine yang notabene-nya adalah band metal.

Lagu apa aja boleh kok.

Dan yang mau kasih kritik dan saran atau apapun termasuk flame silahkan klik tulisan Review di bawah ini. :-)


End file.
